Freedom Isn't Free
by AriaFaith
Summary: I'm very different from the normal American teenage girl in just about every way. I don't go to school, I don't date guys, I don't have a family, and I pretty much have no life. I'm not a person to anyone; I'm nothing. I'm a Nobody. Warning, contains human trafficking and sexual content.
1. Nobody

Have you ever just sat back and reflected on your life to see how far you've gotten? Or maybe to just look back on all the good memories you've made over the years with your family, friends, and sometimes even complete strangers? I have, and it made me want to curl up into a ball and cry my eyes out. Depressing, I know. But that's life for you, well, my life that is…

I'm sorry…you most likely don't understand what I'm talking about. My name is Xion and I'm sixteen years old. I'm very different from the normal American teenage girl in just about every way. I don't go to school, I don't date guys, I don't have a family, and I pretty much have no life. I live in the basement of a man named Jake Evans (if that even is his real name) and have been his…"pet," as he calls me. You see, he's what you would call a pimp and I'm a sex slave in human trafficking.

I was sold as soon as I was born by my own parents, their seventh child they've done this to from what Jake has told me… The other girls though, they were picked up when walking home from school or they were running away from home. They still resist and fight to escape, but it's only a matter of time until they give up like I did. Whenever they disobey or don't submit to Jake or a patron, they get beaten, rapped, and starved. The only choice they have is to give up…or die…

Jake says I'm his most prized possession, partly because I've lost all hope of escaping him since the first time I disobeyed him when I was six. He decided it was time for me to learn to have sex, and when I started to cry because he was hurting me, he beat me and raped me. When he was done, he held me and stroked my hair, telling me that everything will be ok if I do as he says. Having been raised on this fear of him, I never disobeyed him ever again.

As a reward for being so good, I'm well fed and not beaten like the other girls anymore. The only thing I have to do to keep it this way, is please Jake and every man he sends me to late at night. It's not often that I am sent to pleasure men, mostly because Jake is greedy and wants me for himself as well as the fact that I'm his most expensive girl. But when I am sent off, I have to follow some rules.

I'm not to talk unless told to.

I am to do everything the man says.

If the man beats me, I'm not to stop him in any way.

The last rule is because when I come back, Jake will demand more money from the man for damaging me.

According to Jake, I'm more expensive than the others, because I'm so beautiful and young, yet so experienced. But since patrons aren't willing to pay that price for me as much as they used to, he says it's time I'm to be sold off for good. I'm not sure weather to see this as a good thing, only having one person to please from then on, or if I should be scared… There have been times when Jake sold a girl off, knowing the buyer's intention was to abuse her and didn't care…

He tells me he loves me, calls me his baby, but I know it's not true and that when someone comes along with enough money for me, he's going to send me off without a thought. I'm not a person to anyone; I'm nothing. I'm a Nobody.


	2. Evil

I calmly stayed lying there on the bed, seemingly asleep to anyone watching me, until I was sure that no one was with me. Sitting up slowly, I wiped away the dried tears from my cheeks as I looked around the room. He was gone. Most likely already on the plan heading to some meeting across the country. If I'm lucky, I won't be sent off to another man for a few weeks…

Getting out of the small, stiff motel bed, I went to the small bathroom and started the shower. The water was freezing cold when I stepped in, but I didn't care. I didn't care about much of anything anymore. After all, I'm just a toy to any man with enough money to afford me. I'm not suppose to have feelings or think…but that doesn't keep me from hurting.

Sitting down on the cold bathtub, I hugged my knees to my chest and began to cry silently again as the water beat down on me, slowly turning warm. I've been doing this since I was six and I never stopped hurting after I was done pleasuring men at the end of the night and silently cried myself to sleep. The only emotions I experience are pain and depression. But I welcome it, rather than feel nothing at all…

The sound of the door to the main motel room opening brought me out of my thoughts and I raised my head, listening. I heard footsteps coming to the bathroom door and stop right outside.

"Hurry up in there, I haven't got all day."

I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding and relaxed. It was only one of Jake's men, here to bring me back. As much as I don't want to go back, it's much better than the man outside the door being a police officer. If it were, I would be sent to jail and Jake wouldn't do a thing to help me, his best girl or not. I know this because it happened once and I heard Jake say it was her fault for getting caught and that she doesn't deserve his help.

"I…I'm coming…" I quietly said, my throat still sore from crying.

Standing, I hurriedly cleaned myself of last nights filth and stepped out the shower, turning off the water. Wrapping myself in a towel, I went into the main room where Jake's man, whom's name I never cared to learn, was waiting in a chair. He looked at me and watched me as I walked to the bed where my clothes were. I picked them up and turned to go back to the bathroom to get dressed, only to walk into his chest.

I hadn't heard him get up from the chair, or even walk up behind me, and squeaked in surprise. Before I could do anything, he pushed me backwards onto the bed and got on top of me, pulling the towel away from my body. His lips crashed down against mine and his hands wandered around my naked body. It was no use trying to push him off, he was much bigger and stronger than me. So I submitted and kissed him back, being a good slave.

My eyes started to tear up as I heard him undo his pants, I didn't want this at all, I was still hurting from last night…

"Jake says someone is interested in you. And I don't mean for just one night," he said, pulling off his pants.

I didn't say anything, just looked up at him with an expressionless face.

"He says this guy is serious, even has the money. When we get back you'll be packing your things to leave," he continued. "So this is the last time I can fuck you before you go for good. I'm sure Jake will want his turn too."

This was no surprise. Jake wanted all the money he could get and didn't care who had sex with me, just as long as he got his share of me when I got back. He's known about this man, and his other men, doing what they want with me before bringing me back from a hotel where I spent the night being some mans bitch. But now I'll only be used and abused by one man from then on. If I'm lucky, he won't hurt me too much.

A few hours later, after we had finished, we arrived back at the House where one of Jake's men were outside on the porch smoking. I got out of the backseat and followed my escort as we walked to the front door, keeping my head bowed. As I passed, the man smoking slapped me on the butt and I walked faster as he laughed.

"Took you two long enough," said a familiar voice.

I looked up to see Jake sitting on the couch smoking and watching tv, one of the girls on his lap. He pushed the girl off his lap, making her fall to the floor, and stood to approach me. When I was close enough, he put an arm around my waist and guided me to his room. He wasn't going to waist any time.

"So I assume you were told about someone wanting you?" he asked as we entered his room.

With a silent nod, he motioned for me to get on the bed.

"This guy is very rich and I need the money, so this will be good bye," he said, taking off his shirt and throwing it away carelessly.

I didn't say anything nor did I look at him as I took off my clothes and set them on the bed next to me. Between last night and what happened with my escort, I was tired and wanted nothing but to get this over with… Maybe I could sleep for a little bit before my buyer arrived to take me away.

"He's here boss!" called a voice from the other side of the bedroom door, followed by a knock.

Jake cursed and looked at me for a moment, deciding weather to make the buyer wait so he can have his last bit of fun with me, or just sell me right now.

"Put your damn clothes back on you bitch," he seethed, as though it were my fault the buyer was already here.

Thankful that I wouldn't have to have sex with Jake, I put my clothes back on and stood, leaving the room. I went to stand by the couch, where the man I guessed was my buyer sat. He was tall and tanned skinned with grown out silver hair, wearing a nice suit. My buyer looked at me quietly and I had to force myself to stay calm. His eyes, which were an odd orange color, sent chills down my spine. This man, whoever he was, was pure evil. And soon, I would be his.

He continued to look at me, not once blinking, until Jake strode into the room.

"I wasn't expecting you for another hour," Jake said to the man.

"Things came up, so I had to make a change of plans," he replied.

The sound of his voice made my blood run cold, I could hear just by the sound of it that this man was someone no girl like me would ever want to belong to; they would take death as a mercy. I looked to Jake, praying that he would see what this man was and find it somewhere in his non-existent heart to break of this deal and keep me.

"So is this her?" the man asked, looking at me once again.

"Yes sir. She's the finest girl out there, as you can see. She's young, sexy, and more experienced than many," Jake answered, walking up behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders.

My buyer looked me up and down for a moment silently. Behind me, I could almost feel Jake shaking in his boots; he was very scared of this man. I got the feeling that if Jake made one wrong move, this man would see to it that he wound up dead.

"I want to see her before I make the deal. The last girl you sold me was shit," he finally spoke. "If this one isn't to my liking, you'll end up like the last one."

Jake tightened his grip on my shoulders for a moment. The last girl. Judging from the reaction Jake had to the threat, I would assume that she is dead, if not worse.

"Y-yes of course. Xion, strip for him," Jake said as calmly as he could, stepping away fro me.

Calmly and without hesitation, I began to take my clothes off, dropping them to the floor at my feet, and felt the gaze of the man on me the entire time. I wasn't embarrassed by doing this in the slightest; I've done this many times. But this man unnerved me to the point where I was nervous, hoping he would find me to his liking. My life, as horrible as it may be, could end in moments if he wasn't pleased with what he saw.

Now naked, I stood there silently as the man stood, circling me like a predator. He looked me over for a few moments before standing in front of me and looking me directly in the eyes. I didn't dare break contact, for fear of what would happen if I did. The sound of Jake shifting his weight feet away from us took the man's attention away from me.

"This is your lucky day, Jake," the man said as he returned to his seat.

Jake exhaled and relaxed, relived that I was to the buyers liking. I was then left to put my clothes back on while Jake and my buyer finalized the paperwork in the office. Soon, I was given a store bag that was stuffed with my clothes and was following my buyer out of the house. It was strange knowing that I would never see this place again, but I hoped that my impression of this man was wrong. If it wasn't, I had the feeling I would be wishing I could come back to the Hell-on-earth.


	3. Hell

My eyes widened when we passed through the beautiful wrought iron entrance gate and saw the size of the mansion; it was the biggest one I've ever seen in all my years. We drove down the brick driveway lined with large palm trees and I looked at the window at the two-acre front lawn. The huge property was surrounded by a gate, which had surveillance cameras as well as guards with dogs patrolling the perimeter. This place seemed very secure, meaning there would be very little to no chance for me to escape this man. But I have to try.

Yes, I am planning on running away first chance I get. I'm not too sure what I'll do when I'm free, but just the thought of not having to be some man's slave was motivation enough for me. If anything, I could leave the state and try to make a life for myself. I know it won't be easy, but what else can I do? Sure, I could go to the police and turn in this man as well as Jake, but both of them seem to have many friends, all of which are loyal and would get me for that. The best thing I think is to lay low, be as invisible as possible, and make the most of my freedom.

The only thing I need to worry about right now, is actually escaping. It's sure to be difficult getting past the cameras and guards with their dogs, so I'll have to stay here for a while and learn their habits and blind spots. Once I know their routines, I can make my move and get out of here. Whatever this man puts me through while I'm here, I can put up with until the time comes.

The limo came to a stop in the mansion garage and my buyer, whom hadn't spoken a word to me since we left the House, got out. I followed him, holding my bag, and kept my head down as we passed a few guards, all of them greeting the man with great respect. We walked into the estate and I looked up a little to look around. I was more astonished by the inside than I was by the outside. This place was as big as a castle and was the most beautiful place I had ever set foot in.

We walked through the reception hall, which had a huge curving staircase and reproduction Georgian walnut paneling, and went up to the second floor landing. There, I saw that it was turned into a study with a distressed brown table, six matching cushioned chairs, a large floor-to-ceiling bookshelf against the walls on the left and right, and access to a balcony that overlooked the front lawn. Seated at the table was a guy with blue hair, whom looked around my age, reading a thick book.

"Zexion," said my buyer, taking the man's attention from his book.

The man, Zexion, looked up and flipped his bangs out of his eyes to meet the gaze of the silver-haired man.

"Yes, Xemnas?" Zexion answered before flicking his gray eyes to me.

I was captured by his gaze, not understanding what the look he was giving me could mean. It was a look close to a glare of anger, but not quite. There was a strange light deep in his eyes that made me wonder what kind of person this man was. He didn't strike me as evil incarnate like by buyer, Xemnas, did, but more as someone I should be wary of.

"Go and get the others," Xemnas replied before walking on.

With one last glance out the corner of my eye at Zexion, I followed Xemnas through a doorway and down a hall. Along the walls were pictures of a group of people, thirteen guys and one girl, each in expensive, fancy clothing. I spotted Zexion standing on the right side of the group, wearing a suit and holding a book in his left arm. Each one of them had such stunning looks, all except two boys who were obviously twins from what I could see. Did all these people live here?

Xemnas went up to a door and opened it, walking in. When I followed him in, I looked to see that it was a large bedroom. Against the wall facing the doorway was a large bed with a wooden, hand carved looking frame that sat between two large windows. On the right wall were two more windows with a makeup table between them. To my left were two doors on either side of a bookshelf, the bathroom and closet. On the wall that the door to the room was, had a flat-screen tv, a small table with a vase of flowers on it sitting under it.

"This will be your room," the man said, standing next to the bed while watching me.

I nodded silently, looking anywhere but his eyes.

"Put away your things and come out to the din," he told me before leaving the room.

Standing there, I listened to his footsteps move farther away from the room down the hall until they went down the stair before disappearing. Slowly, I stepped to the bed and looked at the fine comforter and six decorative pillows for a moment before getting on it. This was now mine, along with the room and items in it. Despite the reason for my being here not a pleasant one, the conditions were far better than that of the House.

There, our rooms were nothing but large dog crates, which most of the girls who resisted Jake would even have to share with one of his large dogs. The worst part was that the dogs were male and not fixed… I was lucky enough to never have been put with one, but that didn't stop me from feeling sick to my stomach when some of the girls would beg for the dog to be taken out.

Shaking the dark memory from my thoughts, I lay there on the soft, pillow-top bed and looked up at the crystal chandelier that hung in the middle of the ceiling. My eyelids began to grow heavy as I relaxed into the comfortable bed, about to drift into my first peaceful sleep, until I heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Quickly, I got up from where I lay and fixed the comforter and pillows back into place before going into the bathroom.

Holding my breath, I waited by the doorway and listened as the footsteps came closer to the room. I was relieved slightly when I heard the door to another bedroom open and the footsteps went in, the door closing behind them. Releasing my breath, I looked around at the large bathroom. In the middle of the room was a stainless steel, step in tub that looked to have water jets. On the wall facing the doorway was a large window that was covered by a thin curtain that would show the figure of anyone in the room or outside.

To the left were twin sinks with a granite counter top that matched the floor and walls, a large mirror covering a portion of the wall. Next to this were shelves that held soft looking, white towels along with hair and skin products. On the right wall stood a full-body mirror with the toilet a few feet away. This was heaven compared to the small, grimy motel showers. I could use this everyday instead of only getting a shower before going to a client and after they left.

"You like what you've seen so far?"

The unexpected voice that broke the silence surprised me and I jumped, turning around to see whom it belonged to. It was a light blonde man with a goatee and several ear piercings. In his hand he held a fancy looking glass of what seemed to be rum.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he laughed, and I could tell that he was somewhat drunk.

I took a step back slowly, but he only mirrored my movement and reached out for me.

"Don't be afraid love, I won't bite…at least not at first," he said then chuckled at his own words.

Drunks were always the worst, mostly because they are unpredictable. They can seem to be nice and calm one moment, but become angry within a second due to one wrong move. If I'm not careful, this man could become enraged and take it out on me. Calming myself, I stood there and let him place an arm around my waist, drawing my close to him. His breath that wreaked of alcohol washed over my face and I wrinkled my nose a little against the smell.

"So you're the new girl. You're much prettier than the last," he spoke, running a hand under my shirt and up my stomach slowly. "Let's see if you're better than her."

Dropping the glass and not caring one bit as it shattered against the hard granite floor, he pulled me flush against him and kisses me hard, his tongue forcing itself past my lips into my mouth. His hands snaked under my shirt and squeezed my breasts roughly, making me flinch a little in pain.

"Luxord," called a voice from the doorway, stalling the man from doing any more.

Luxord pulled his lips from mine and looked over his shoulder at the other person now in the room, his hands still on my breasts. I looked out of the corner of my eye, too embarrassed at the situation to fully look at the person who walked in on the scene. Standing in the doorway was Zexion; his arms folded over his chest and left foot tapping against the floor in slight annoyance.

"You know that no one is suppose to touch the new girl until after we meet with Xemnas, especially since he's going to be the first to try her out," he said sternly.

I was used to being talked about like I was a new car, an object of value and not a living person. It didn't hurt me as much as it used to when I was little, but there was a dull pain in my chest when I was reminded that im nothing but a toy to these people. This only makes it more of a need to escape for me, despite how nice this place is; I'd rather my freedom over luxury.

"Fine," Luxord groaned, pulling his hands out from under my shirt and leaving the room like a bratty child that was told he couldn't do something.

Looking to Zexion, I saw that he was looking me up and down. For a moment, I wondered if he was going to pick up where Luxord left off with me, but he then looked away and turned to leave.

"Follow me," he said in a low voice.

Careful not to step in the glass shards that littered the floor, I did as I was told and followed him out of my room and through the mansion to a solarium with a groin vaulted ceiling anchored by stone corbels. To the right is a large fireplace, two large windows on either side with walnut trim. A leather couch sat facing the fireplace, where a tall, slender redheaded man sat with two blond guy that were around my age; the twins from the picture in the hallway.

Two couches on either side of the one were facing each other. A man with long, light pink hair, a man with black hair and an eye patch, and a blond woman sat on one while a large man with brown hair, a creepy man with long blond hair, and a man with dark dreds sat in the other. A man with a blond mullet leaned against a wall, strumming a guitar silently as Luxord mumbled to himself next to him. Standing in front of the fireplace was Xemnas, who was talking to a man with long blue hair who had a scar in the shape f an X across his face.

"Excuse the delay," Zexion said, walking past me and into the room to stand against the wall to my right.

Everyone's eyes went to me, watching me as I stood there in the doorway silently.

"She's prettier than Naminé," said one of the blonde twins, breaking the silence.

He smirked at me, blue eyes bright with thoughts of things to come while his twin sat there looking at me with an expression I had never seen before. Even thought the two were twins, I could see a few differences between them, such as the one who spoke had a darker shade of blond hair, had a lighter shade of blue eyes, and seemed like someone who always caused trouble for others. Other than that, they were exactly the same down to the style of their hair and of their clothing.

"You're right Ven," said the man with the pink hair. "Let's hope she's better than her too. Otherwise we'll have another mess to clean up."

A few of them laughed, while the others looked around as if this "mess" the pink haired one referred to was a thought they wished to not remember. The sound of Xemnas clearing his throat silenced the room and brought everyone's attention to him. He then motioned for me to come further into the room to stand by him, and I did without hesitation. Already I could tell who in this room would cause me the most trouble.

"This," Xemnas spoke again when I stood by his side, "is Xion. As you know, she was originally a present for my son Riku but since he has refused to take her, we will be keeping her with us. Do as you like with her, but do not kill her like you did the other one. It took a long time to clean that up and I do not want to repeat that."

A chill went down my spine at his words. They had killed the other girl, and from the sound of it, they had done it brutally. One wrong move, and it would be the end. I need to get away from here as soon as I can.

"Now, I have somewhere to be. I'll be back in a few days," he said before leaving the room, the blue haired man following.

Everyone in the room looked at me silently for a moment, as if waiting for me to do something. I stayed quiet, looking at each one of the people who would use me or kill me. This was my new home, and it looked more and more like a new hell each second that passed.


	4. Tears

**I'd like to thank all of you who have been reading this so far. I know it's a bit depressing from the start, but I promise things will become better for our dear Xion. Things have been busy for me so lately so it's hard for me to keep up with all of my fanfics, so if you would, please go to the poll on my profile and vote for two stories you would like me to focus on the most. Thanks again, and feel free to review, I appreciate each and everyone's opinions.**

The silence was broken when the man with the dreds stood and approached me. I stood still as he came in front of me, taking hold of my chin and turning my head to the left and right.

"You're right Ventus, she is prettier. But lets see if her body is better," he said.

In front of everyone and without hesitation, the man took hold of my shirt and ripped it off of me. The cold air attacked my skin, but I didn't dare move or complain about it when he took off my bra. In moments I was standing there, completely naked for everyone to see, everyone but four that averted their eyes.

This struck me as an odd reaction, these men not looking at my body; this never happened before. Was I not to their liking? Could they possibly be homosexual? I'm not really hurt by the fact that they weren't looking at me, I just want to know why they're looking away…

Just then, the twin who's name I have yet to learn, stood from his seat on the couch and stormed out of the room. The redheaded man sighed, saying something too low for me to hear, and followed him out. Neither one of them glanced at me on as they made their leave.

"Of course, Roxas is going to be a baby about this," Ventus said, rolling his eyes before bringing his gaze back to me.

They all laughed at this, save for the blond man with the guitar and Zexion who both shook their head and left quietly. Ventus seemed the most interested in me, most likely because we were around the same age. He didn't make a move to hide the look of lust for me from everyone in the room.

"I'm starting to wonder if he's gay," said the pink haired man.

Everyone's laugher became louder, no one noticing that Ventus' previous mood had changed to very angry due to what was said. His face became dark with furry and his eyes glowed, starring down the pink haired man. Then, with no warning, he leaped from the couch and tackled the other man with enough force that the couch as well as the other two people seated at it fell back-words.

"Don't you dare call my little brother gay you pink haired faggot!" Ventus yelled, wrapping a hand around the man's neck.

Even though Ventus was smaller than the man, he seemed to be much stronger and even hurting him. The blond woman and the man with the eye patch got up and out of the way quickly. They didn't seem scared of Ven, just cautious of him and what he might do. No one did anything to stop Ven from continuing to choke the other man, as well as punch him a few times until there was blood. As quickly as it had started, it ended with Ven getting up and walking away without a word.

The woman waited until he was out of the room to go and help, taking a few tissues from off a side table and dabbing the blood away from the man's face.

"For someone who always talks bad about his own brother, he hates when anyone says anything about Roxas," said the creepy guy with long blond hair.

While they were all talking about Ventus' sudden attack, I silently made my way to the door. It would be nice to go to my room and sleep on my bed for a few hours…

"Where do you think you're going?" Luxord asked, grabbing me by my waist and pulling me away from the door.

He then picked me up and threw me on the empty couch, getting on top of me.

"I-I was going to my room," I replied, shrinking away from him.

I could feel everyone in the room watching this, some of them even laughing. This was nothing but a sick type of entertainment to them.

"Not yet you're not. I want to finish what we were doing earlier," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist to pull me close as he began to kiss up my neck, one of his hands pulling down my pants and underwear.

"Get a room you pig!" yelled the woman, looking very annoyed at Luxord.

Luxord chuckled at this and stopped kissing my to look at her with a smirk. She stood there, arms crossed in front of her chest and left foot tapping in frustration. From what I could tell, they had a falling out not long ago and she was still upset over it.

"If you don't like what you see, then leave like you did last time, Larxene" he told her. "And while you're at it, do something with your hair. Those antennas of yours are so unattractive."

The woman, Larxene, took a step towards us as her face turned a little red, her hands clenched into fists.

"Oh shut the fuck up! You're just ad because you have a small dick," she yelled.

Everyone laughed at this, which made Luxord, who is still drunk, very mad. His grip on me tightened and became painful, but I held my breath and ignored it.

"Bitch please, if it was small you wouldn't have been moaning your head off every time I fucked you," he growled.

Instead of being afraid at how aggressive Luxord was being, she launched herself at us, fist raised to punch him. Despite how drunk he is, he easily dogged her attach, leaving me to take the blow in my left eye. My head snapped back and I cried out in pain from the punch.

"Good going Larxene, no one has even gotten to try her out yet and already you're leaving marks," commented one of the men still in the room.

Yet again, laughter filled the room as Larxene stepped back, glaring at everyone before storming off. Luxord, still pretty angry, got off of me and pushed me to the floor where I landed with a _thud_.

"I'm not in the mood anymore," he said, plopping down on the couch.

I gingerly touched my eye and felt the skin hot from the new wound as I got up. Quickly, I went over to where my clothes lay on the floor and snatched them up before walking out of the room. Tears blinded me as I made my way back up the stairs while putting my clothes back on. When I reached my room, I went in and closed the door behind me, making sure to lock the door before collapsing on the bed.

Tears began to cascade down my face and I didn't care anymore. I wished I was back with Jake instead of being here with these heartless monsters.

I don't remember falling asleep, but I was jolted awake from the sound of a door slamming closed not far from my room. This didn't interest me, but I had gone the entire day without eating and my stomach began to fill the room with its growling. Getting out of bed silently, I unlocked the bedroom door and quietly stepped into the hall. From what I could tell from how dark it was, it was nighttime and everyone had gone to bed. It would be best to make my trip quick; it wouldn't be good if I were to wake someone up.

The only problem, other than the lack of light that I need to have to see, was that I had no idea where the kitchen was; I had only seen a few rooms in this huge house. Of course, I knew it wouldn't be upstairs, that would be an odd location for the kitchen, so I made my way silently down the stairs, holding onto the railing tightly. I made my way through several rooms, carefully walking around furniture, searching for the kitchen. Just as I was about to give up and return to my room, I found a door that I hadn't been through yet. Hoping that it was my desired location, I tiptoed to it and pushed open the door and stepped in.

A blast of sound came from the room, making me jump back in surprise. The door clicked closed faintly behind me and I stood there, looking at a mirror image of Roxas, Zexion, the blonde man with the mullet, and the redheaded man playing instruments. The redheaded man sat at a drum set, Roxas stood between Zexion and the redheaded man, each having a type of guitar and microphone before them. Each of the had their eyes closed, letting the music that filled the room come over them, none of them knowing about my being there.

Then, the music they were playing began to turn from unharmonized strums of the guitars and beats of drums to something that came together to sound beautiful. Roxas took a slow breath, reading himself to sing.

"So lock and load mercenaries," Zexion and Roxas sang in unison, leaning in close to their microphones.

Roxas then moved away, nodding his head to the beat of the song, everyone's eyes stayed closed.

"I see the smoke from the hilltop," sang Zexion alone before Roxas leaned back in to join. "They march one by one."

"The battle starts," the redheaded man sang in such an odd tone that it scared me, it was almost like a scream.

It was hard to understand what he was saying, but I could make it out. I leaned against the wall of the room next to the door and closed my eyes, not focusing on who was singing anymore, but the words and the rhythm of the song.

"**Adversaries. We bathe in our blood. The worst is yet to come.** **We've reached the covenant.** **To kill what we have started**. **Kill the machines**. **We've spawned to fight in the darkest hour. They really nee to know, we really gotta go."**

"We fight to live, we fight for pride."

"**They really need to know."**

"We won't back down, the weak won't survive."

"**We really gotta go."**

"We stay here tonight."

"**Don't let them find us or we're dead."**

"Promise me you won't leave my side."

"**The warmest place to lie, my head."**

"And when the sun comes up we fight."

"**Don't let them find us or we're dead."**

"So promise me you won't leave my side."

"**Trace the blood back to the grave. The smoke has cleared. Thousands are destroyed**. **They send signals no salvation**. **We fight in lock out. Scope is ready to go. Armed with explosives.** **Spartans stand alone."**

I jumped in surprise and my eyes snapped open when I heard a horrible noise come from one of the guitars and looked to see Roxas looking at me through the mirror.

"What are you doing here!?" he yelled louder than the music, turning to face me.

All music ceased to play and everyone had turned and was now looking at me. Roxas glared at me, eyes full of rage, while the others only looked surprised at my presence in the room. I took a step back in fear, afraid that they would hurt me like the others had only hours before now.

"I…I was looking for the kitchen," I answered quickly, hoping not to anger him any more than I already had.

Roxas dropped his guitar, not caring when it landed on the floor with a loud thud, and took a step towards me.

"Well it's not here, so get the fuck out," he growled, taking another step towards me and I quickly tuned to leave.

"Wait!" one of them shouted before a hand grasped my shoulder, making me flinch.

They were most likely going to hurt me like the others for disturbing them. I've only been here for a few hours and it looked like I wouldn't last long, I was making them all so angry with me. I hope I don't die tonight.

"Please don't go," said a gentle voice. "Roxas has been kinda grumpy lately, but don't let him scare you."

Turning my head slightly to peek at the man out the corner of my eye, I saw that it was the man with the mullet. He smiled brightly at me, eyes filled will happiness and excitement. This caught me off guard; I had never received such a look before.

"Why don't you stay and listen to us practice? You won't bother us, I promise," he said, turning me around with soft hands to face him fully.

I looked around him to see the redheaded man and Zexion looking at me while Roxas looked to the floor. They, save for Roxas, didn't seem mad that I had invaded their rehearsal in the slightest.

"That'd be cool," said the redheaded man, and Zexion nodded in agreement. "As long as Roxas doesn't make another uncalled for outburst," he scolded, glaring at the younger boy in disappointment.

Roxas remained silent, not looking at anyone but at his guitar that remained lying on the ground next to him.

"What happened to your eye?!" exclaimed the blonde man, stroking the bruised skin so gently it was as though he were afraid he would break me.

They all, including Roxas, looked back to me to see my black eye that I had received hours ago after they left the room.

"Larxene…She hit me," I answered silently.

The redhead scoffed while Zexion rolled his eyes. They didn't seem surprised that I had been injured, or that it was by that woman.

"She's a bitch, so it'd be in your best interest to stay clear of her as much as you can," the redhead said. "As well as Luxord. Not only is he almost always drunk, but he and Larxene have a stupid on and off relationship. Anyone he is with either one of them will either end up getting the shit beat out of them, or wind up in a ditch in the middle of no where."

"I'll keep that in mind," I said quietly.

The man with the mullet laughed and patted me on the back before pulling me towards the other three. I sat down in a chair that he pulled up for me while he and the others took a seat, taking the hint that they were going to take a break from playing.

"You're pretty cool. Xion, is it?" the blond said.

I nodded wordlessly in response, not looking at either of them but at the floor by my feet, as if t were the most interesting thing I had ever seen.

"Well my name is Demyx, that's Axel," he said pointing to the redhead. "Mr. Grumpy over there is Roxas. And him at the drums is Zexion."

Axel and Zexion waved and said their helloes, while I only nodded in response again. Roxas stood there, still silent and looking anywhere but me.

"Look, there's no need for you to be shy or scared around us, we aren't like the assholes we live with, I promise," said the redhead, making me peak up at him. "They have shit for brains and, unlike us, have no conscience so they do what they like to people."

No one had ever said something like that to me before, nor had anyone ever seemed to be so sincere when promising me something. He looked to be trustworthy, but I'm not going to allow myself to fall for this, he's most likely toying with me like many others had before.

"She's not going to believe us, Axel," spoke up Zexion after a moment of silence. "And I don't blame her."

"Well it's better to say that than have her completely scared of us. You never know, she might warm up to us like Naminé did-"

"Don't fucking talk about her!" Roxas yelled, clenching his fists and standing up so fast that his chair toppled over.

I flinched back in my seat when his glare left Axel and looked to me. He walked and stood before me, eyes locked on mine unblinkingly, and looked like he was going to hit me. The others stood, ready to pull him away if he made a move to hurt me.

"She's NOTHING compared to Naminé. _NOTHING!_ This little, dirty whore is nothing but a worthless piece of shit. I would punch her but I don't want to catch one of the diseases she probably has. She's most likely going to be dead in a few weeks, but I don't give a damn," he said.

A warm wetness slid down my cheeks and I was shocked to realize that they were tears. I hadn't cried in years but this boy's words, which were far from the worst that's been said about me, had hurt me, making them flow freely down my face. I became embarrassed of this but I didn't dare look away from Roxas' stare for fear that it would anger him further. Yet again I was surprised, this time by the expression on his face turning from rage, to guilt. It didn't last long, he became angry again in seconds, but it still happened.

Was he feeling bad for me because of what he had just said? No… What he said was correct. He has no pity for me, only hatred. Also, what he said about me being killed, I knew he was right again. From the few hours I have been here, I can tell that I have no chance for escape and it would be a miracle if I survived a few weeks here; but there are worse things than death. If…no, when I die, I just pray that it's a fast, painless death. I know the odds of my wishes coming true are slim, but what else could I hope for?

**Thank you again for reading this, I really appreciate it. Don't forget to review; it really helps me on later chapters. I promise I will take a break from watching the hockey games (go Pittsburgh Penguins!) and keep at this. Have a wonderful evening!**


	5. Run

"Roxas! What the hell is you're damn problem?" Axel shouted at him, making him look away from me.

Roxas opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. The room was filled with silence as we all looked at the closed door, soaking in the events that had just taken place.

This girl, Naminé, she must have been really special to him, but now she's gone forever. Even though I've never been through heartbreak, I can understand that this must be hurting him badly. To loose someone you care about, that must bring on unspeakable pain for him. Yes, he did hurt me, but it's ok I guess. I'm used to being hurt, so it doesn't bother me as much as it used to.

"I'm sorry for that, Xion," said Demyx, breaking the silence.

"It's fine," I responded. "I'm used to it."

This made him and the other two frown. I had upset them.

"I'm sorry…I should go," I told them, standing from the chair. "I'm only causeing trouble."

Before I could reach the door, Demyx took hold of my hand gently and stopped me. Then, he did something that I never thought anyone would do. He hugged me.

"Please don't be like that. I know it's been horrible for you, but please understand that we won't hurt you," he said softly, hugging me tightly. "There's really nothing we can do about the others, but we'll help you as much as we can, I promise."

I stood there, not really knowing what to do. Should I speak? But what could I possible say to that? Should I hug him back?

"Demyx, you're weirding the poor girl out," Axel chuckled, sitting back down.

The blond released me, his cheeks now a shade of pink from embarrassment, and stuck his tongue out at Axel, who rolled his eyes at this.

"As you can see, Demyx's the immature one of our little group," Zexion said with a small laugh.

"Not tonight though, not after Roxas flipping out like that," the redhead said, disappointment in his eyes. "I don't find it a surprise coming from Ven, but I expected more from Roxas."

"Who's Naminé?" I blurted out, not thinking.

The three of them looked at me, sadness filling their eyes at the question. I frowned and looked back down at the floor, feeling stupid for asking a question on a topic do obviously sensitive as a dead girl. I wouldn't blame them for ignoring my question….

"She's the girl whom you're here to replace," spoke up Axel. "We knew her for a little over a month, and the five of us became close despite what she was meant for. She and Roxas especially grew close, even would have started dating if she were here on normal terms. But then she wasn't…well…good in bed and that pissed off the others so they killed her for it. Roxas was the one to find her after the deed was done, her mangled body lying on the basement floor. The poor kid was traumatized; I don't blame him."

"We tried our best to make what she went through each day more bearable," Demyx continued. "They pretty much had a schedule for her, as nasty as that sounds, and when it was our turn, we would just hang out and cheer her up as much as we could. I would assume you'll continue the same routine."

There people, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas, they seemed to be good guys. They met a girl that, like me, was a Nobody and was a slave to any man's desire, but befriended her instead of using her for her purpose. I had trouble processing this, but it seemed believable enough judging from their reactions and emotions when the subject was brought up. But then, there's the chance that this is just an extreme measure they're taking to get me to trust them, only to hurt me in the end.

"I know this seems really weird, and may even seem like some sick joke we're trying to play on you, but believe me when I say we will treat you like we did her. We won't try and make you have sex with us, that's just plain wrong," the redhead finished.

It was as if he knew what I was thinking. This proves that I can't trust them, or at least until I am absolutely sure that this isn't a trick. I'll wait it out, if they stop acting so friendly towards me, then I was right. If they continue to treat me like I was an actual person with feelings, then I know I will feel guilty for doubting them. I would rather turn out to be wrong and feel guilt over finding out I was right though.

"Thank you," I managed to say after a moment of silence.

This made Demyx smile, coming up to me and hugging me again. Hugs felt…strange. The only embrace I had ever felt was a sexual one that was cold and filled with lust. This, on the other hand, was…warm and filled with happiness. I hope I'm wrong about them…

"So, Xion, would you like to hear us play some more?" Axel asked when Demyx pulled away.

I opened my mouth to answer, I would've liked to listen some more to the wonderful music they were playing, when my stomach growled loudly. The three of them looked at me for a moment in silence before bursting out laughing.

"That was the loudest tummy growl I've ever heard," Demyx said, the other two nodding in agreement.

"How about we go to the kitchen for a little midnight snack before we pick up where we left off, shall we?" Axel asked, setting down his drumsticks and standing from his chair.

"If you don't mind," I replied, standing as well.

If I'm lucky, we won't run into any of the other inhabitants of the mansion, I hadn't fulfilled my purpose in being here once since my arrival, and I knew there would be consequences. These three men, they were my fist happy moment ever, even if there's a chance it could all be fake, and I don't want it to end so quickly. Tomorrow, though, I will have to face the others and learn how things worked here.

Demyx draped his arm over my shoulder as the four of us walked through rooms and down halls, Axel and Zexion leading the way. He steered me carefully around the dark rooms making sure that I wouldn't trip or walk into any of the furniture.

"This place is very big," he whispered to me, "so if you get lost I'll help you, ok?"

I nodded silently in response.

"Can you give me a smile?" he asked.

Looking up at him, I gave him a sincere smile, thinking of how nice it would be that these men would be my first friends. It felt nice to smile; it made me feel warm inside where there was always chilling sadness.

"So what would you like?" Axel asked me as we entered the kitchen.

The lights came on automatically as we walked in, and I looked around to see a huge, perfectly white, clean kitchen. There is an island in the middle with a flat stovetop and marble top that matched the flooring as well as the cabinets, which were opened by sliding the door to the side. Above the island on the ceiling was a white pendant that was the same size as the top of the island with lighting fixtures in it as well as an exhaust that was positioned over the stove. Between us and the island is a small, round glass table with matching glass chairs.

Sitting in one of these chairs was one of the twins, judging from the shade of the blond hair, it is Ventus. He turned to look at us when we came in and I saw that I was right, but I wished I hadn't been when his eyes landed on me and a chilling smirk spread across his face.

"Well hey, Xion, haven't seen you since earlier today," he spoke, rising from his seat and making a move towards me.

"Leave her alone, Ven," Axel commanded, stepping between us.

Ventus stopped where he was, glaring at the taller man. Axel didn't seem one bit intimidated by the look he was receiving, where as I was holding my breath, praying that nothing like what had happened earlier in the day would take place in a moment.

"If you weren't my mentor, I would tear you apart," he growled, then turned on his heal to storm away to the other exit on the left.

Before reaching the door, he looked back to me and smirked once more.

"Don't think they'll be around forever and don't forget your place, bitch. You'll be mine to do with sooner than you think."

With that said, he left silently. I didn't show any emotion, I'm used to this so there's no reason to react to this kind of threat. Not once had I forgotten what will happen here, what is meant of me to do and what is to be done to me.

"Hey, don't let him upset you," Demyx said soothingly, hugging me gently.

I looked up to him and smiled a little, grateful for his comfort.

"I'm ok," I replied after a moment, "I know how things are."

They frowned at me sadly, and I could see in their eyes that they were wishing I wasn't so come-to-terms with this.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"You didn't do anything wrong so there's nothing to be sorry about," Axel spoke up, draping an arm over my shoulders and walking me to the fridge. "Let's just forget about all that and eat, ok?"

I nodded as he opened it up, revealing to me the largest amount of food I had ever seen in my life. Of course, with this many people living in one place, it shouldn't be a surprise that they had so much. But I was only allowed a small cup of yogurt for breakfast, a bowl of rice for lunch, and Roman Noodles for dinner, so I was used to small amounts of food, which to me was considered a feast.

"What would you like?" the redhead asked as he began to pull out different things that all looked so good and placed them on the island.

"What's that?" I asked, pointing to the dark brown thing that he had set down with white stuff on the top, which had a design on it in a darker brown.

"You're kidding me right?"

I nodded my head silently, feeling embarrassed at my lack of knowledge of foods.

"It's called cake, and it's chocolate at that," he answered, handing me the plate along with a fork.

They watched me as I took a small bite of the cake, which exploded with such an amazing taste in my mouth that I just had to take another bite. My cheeks grew hot as I blushed when they laughed at this.

"Good?" Demyx asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said, as he picked up some sort of sandwich that looked to have chips in it.

A loud crunch filled the room when he took a bite and Zexion looked at him in utter disgust.

"How can you eat that garbage?" he asked.

"What? It's all going to the same place, so why not eat it like this? Plus, it tastes amazing!" he answered, taking another large bite.

Zexion mock-puked as Demyx took one more large bite, finishing off the sandwich, before making his own snack. Axel sat back in a glass chair, munching on a bag of popcorn, watching us. When I had my fill of the cake, put set the rest of it on the island counter.

"You don't eat much, do you?" the redhead asked me.

"No," I replied, wiping my mouth with a napkin, "that's about the amount my usual rations that I'm allowed for dinner."

"It's a wonder you're not skin and bones," Demyx said, eating another sandwich.

I stayed silent, images of some of the girls who were starved flooding through my mind. They looked like living skeletons with skin stretched over them, and most of them had died. All of this because they wouldn't submit like I had.

"What's wrong?"

Brought out of my thoughts, I looked to Axel who sat there looking at me questioningly. I was going to say nothing, that I was just tired, but I could tell that he knew when people were lying, and it wouldn't be a good idea.

"Some of the other girls back at the House were starved when they first got there. It was Jake's way of making them loose hope, if they gave up, they would get food," I answered.

The room went quiet, everyone stopped eating and all eyes were on me. I could tell that they were curious to hear more of what I had to say, but didn't want to ask, so I continued.

"I was never starved, I was raised around the abuse so I learned quickly that if I was told to do something, I had to do it or face the consequences. Since I didn't give any problems, I was treated better than the others. We all were put in dog crates to sleep in at night, and Jake said since I was so good, I wouldn't have to share it with one of the dogs."

Demyx began to cough loudly and pounded his chest to make the food he had stuck in his throat go down.

"They made you share crates with dogs?!" he finally managed.

"Yes, and it was horrible. I would be kept up because the girls who were punished like this would cry and beg for the dogs to be taken out. You see, the dogs weren't fixed…" I let the sentence go unfinished, not wanting to say the rest.

Axel dropped his bag of popcorn and it fell to the floor, popcorn going everywhere.

"That sick bastard!" he hissed. "He deserves to die, and very painfully."

I flinched, scared of how furious the redhead became, and felt the strong desire to run to my room and lock the door. He looked at me, mouth open and about to say something more, but then shut it. His anger melted off his face and was replaced by a look of guilt.

"Crap, I'm sorry, Xion, I shouldn't have scared you like that," he said.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's my fault," Demyx said, "I asked about it."

He looked at the floor, really upset about what just happened, and I felt sad. I caused this, not them… Hesitantly, I walked to him and stood in front of him a moment, debating whether or not I should do this, then hugged him. Without a second thought, he wrapped his arms around me in return, pulling me closer and hugging me tighter.

"Now that we've had our snacks, why don't we head back?" Zexion said, breaking the silence.

I pulled away from Demyx and nodded, looking at the floor. Never in my life had I ever hugged someone, but when I did just a moment ago, it felt even better than being hugged. The good thing about that fact, is that Demyx seemed to be the kind of person who liked to give hugs, so maybe I could get one every now and then.

"Xion?" Axel asked, bringing me out of my thoughts and I looked up at him. "You coming?"

With a silent nod, I followed them back to the other room, Demyx keeping me close with his arm draped around my shoulders. As we walked, I began to feel sleepy, my eyes feeling heavy. I wanted to go back to my room and rest some more, but I didn't want to be rude to them, they've been so nice to me. Maybe after listening to them play a little, they will let me go back to my room.

"Take a seat, Xion," Demyx instructed me when we entered the room.

Doing as he told me, I watched as they went to their instruments, this time Zexion sitting at the drum set while Axel and Demyx stood in front of their microphones with guitars. They started making little noises with their instruments, testing them, before making it all come together into a good beat and wonderful strumming of guitars. Demyx took a deep breath and smiled at me.

"I just wanna run, hide it away. Run because they're chasing me down. I just wanna run, throw it away. Run before they're finding me out. I just wanna run," he sang.

I smiled back at him and got comfortable in my seat as I listened.

"I just wanna run. I'm out here all alone. I try to call your house. Can't reach you on the phone. I'll gather up the nerve. I'm packing up my bag. It's more than you deserve. Don't treat me like a drag. I'm feelin' like I keep on talking. I'm repeating. Myself, my words lost all meaning. I keep talking. I repeat myself," both Demyx and Axel sang in unison.

Not concentrating on who was singing anymore, I let my eyes drift closed, letting the music surround me.

"I just wanna run, hide it away. Run because they're chasing me down. I just wanna run, throw it away. Run before they're finding me out. I just wanna run. I just wanna run."

"Like a game of chess, I predict your move. I think I know you better, better than you do. I'm sick of feeling cheap, cheated and abused. Sick of losing sleep thinking about you. I'm feelin' like I keep on talking. I'm repeating. Myself, my words lost all meaning. I keep talking I repeat myself."

"I just wanna run, hide it away. Run because they're chasing me down. I just wanna run, throw it away. Run before they're finding me out. I just wanna run. I just wanna run. Throw it away."

_ I felt weightless as the lyrics and music wrapped around me, making me feel as though I could fly. Trees flew past me as I ran faster than I ever had before. There were people behind me chasing me, people who wanted to kill me, but I didn't worry, I knew that I was easily getting away. They had no chance of catching up to me, so I was in no real danger. A smile spread across my face and I laughed happily as I flew down the road. This is my sweet escape, and nothing can stop me. No one will ever hurt me again, because I'm free at last. I'm free!_

_ My wings unfolded from behind my back and I leapt up into the air, taking flight. Within mere seconds, I was high in the sky, reaching up and touching the wet, cool clouds with my hands. I laughed again, feeling such warm happiness flow through my mind and body. All my worries, all my stress, and all my past pains melted away from me and I felt such total bliss that I spun as I flew. This is the happiness I had craved for so long, this is the freedom I have been waiting to experience._

_ As I flew on and on, completely care-free, I watched as the sun began to set. The sky turned from a beautiful shade of blue, so a calming mix of red and orange. All around me, the clouds were pink and I raised a hand, running it through wondering if my skin would become this color. I laughed again at my silliness; of course my skin wouldn't take on the wonderful pink color._

_ Then, as I drifted further into such amazing joy, the air around me began to feel cold. The sun ahead of me was disappearing, taking with it that wonderful warmth and happiness. I flew faster to it, racing to the sun, wanting to stay in its light forever. Bone-chilling coldness crept up my body, entrapping me and stealing away the warmth I desired so deeply. I cried out in despair when the sun vanished from my view and the happy feelings were gone along with it._

_ My wings went stiff, feeling too heavy to lift as if weights were tied to them, and I began to fall. The coldness engulfed me as the world began to fade slowly, making the only thing I could see to be the ground that was quickly approaching me. A single tear escaped the corner of my eye and slowly traveled down my chilled cheek as I crashed to the hard, snow covered ground._

Bolting upright, I looked around wildly, my heart racing with fear and sadness. I wasn't lying on a snow-covered ground, my body shattered from the force of impact, but in my room, lying on my bed. My cheek stung and I reached up and felt that one tear that had run down my face before I fell to certain death.

"It was only a dream," I said quietly to no one.

Calming down and taking slow, deep breaths, I settled back under the covers that were becoming warm from my body heat.

"I must have fallen asleep while they played and they must have just brought me back to my room."

Shaking my head, wondering why I was saying this aloud, I closed my eyes and willed myself to go back to when I was happy and flying. I know that it's only a dream and I will have to wake up and face the cruel reality that is my new life, but I just wanna to run.


	6. Tricks

Holding my breath from the fierce anxiety that consumed me, I stood there silently before everyone. All but one pair of eyes were on me, looking me over as if I were the most fascinating creature they'd ever seen before. Today is my second day here, and it is now the time to determine who gets their first turn with me, the slave. For the past hour, there had been many reasons given by many of them as to why they should have me, but there was always a reason against it.

If I'm lucky, whoever gets to have me first won't keep me for long. It's already been established that I am to do one person's bidding for an entire day but that I am allowed to rest when given permission. Each day, I am to please a different person and I'm afraid to find out what they have in store for me. They, save for Roxas, Demyx, Axel, and Zexion, are all so very violent, receiving enjoyment from the pain of others, and I fear for my life.

This morning, I was woken up by the blond woman in such a way that I will be sure to be up before the sun rises. She had entered my room without a sound and, creeping up to my bedside where I was sound asleep on my stomach, took her long, sharp claw-like nails and dragged them down my exposed back with a force that broke the skin and drew blood. I jolted awake, screaming from the pain, while she stood there and laughed, calmly licking my blood from her nails slowly. She said that I tasted…sweet…and that she couldn't wait to have more of me.

When she had licked her nails clean while I sat there frozen in fear, she grabbed a fist of my hair so quickly, that I had no time to react as she pulled me off of the bed and shoved me against that wall. She then ran her tongue up my back along one of the cuts she had made, saying that she decided not to wait her turn and to take me now. Before she could do any more damage to me, Luxord came into the room, yelling for me to wake up.

What happened when he saw me pressed up against the wall by that woman I would never forget. He had dropped his beer and charged her while I fell to the hard floor. They had then started punching and clawing at each other like savages, aiming to kill one another if given the chance. As I stood to leave though, they were suddenly on the floor kissing each other with such fiery passion that it made my stomach churn. I made my leave as clothing began to be removed…

Demyx then found me wandering the halls while bleeding and bandaged my wounds before telling me that they were going to decide who would have me for the first day. He wished me luck and hugged me tightly before escorting me to the room where we were all gathered when I had first arrived. Half an hour later, Luxord and the blond woman joined us, and the debate began.

"I should get her first," spoke up the man with the eye patch, breaking the silence. "I didn't have my fun with the other one."

Ventus laughed loudly at this, rolling his eyes before looking at the other man.

"Bullshit! You didn't have your fun, you were the last to fuck that bitch before shooting her tits off," he chuckled.

My breasts tingled with a ghost pain at the thought of being shot off, and I had the urge to shield them but I staid completely still. This other girl had been through so much pain and suffering before they had finally killed her…

The man grunted in response, not having anything to say to that.

"I'll take her."

My eyes widened as I looked over at Axel, who sat there on the couch between Ventus and Roxas, who were looking at him in shock. Everyone stared at him, bewildered at what he had suggested. Of course, I knew that last night was nothing but a farce, just empty promises and false hopes used to hurt me. I felt a pang of sadness, I thought I might have had a chance of gaining my first friend, and as I suspected, it was a lie.

"What?" he asked, glaring at the others, who averted their eyes from his gaze. "Just cause I wasn't interested in the other one doesn't mean I'm a fag."

Luxord laughed at this, picking up his drink off the glass table that sat in the middle of the three couches. A few of them joined in on the laughter, while Roxas, Demyx, and Zexion had looks of disgust on their faces aimed at the redhead.

"Good man, Axel. Just try not to loosen her up too much," the drunk said, taking a swing of his liquor.

"No promises," the redhead replied, standing and walking up to me. "Come with me," he ordered, grabbing me by the wrist roughly.

Without saying a word, I did as he said and followed him out of the room, all eyes watching us leave. We made our way through a few rooms then up the stairs in complete silence. I kept my eyes to the floor, not wanting to look up at the latest person who had betrayed me, making me think that he was a friend when in reality, he was nothing but the same as every man that I've pleased throughout my life.

When we reached a room that I assumed to be his, he sat down on the bed and I took this as my cue, getting down on my knees in front of him and undoing his pants zipper and button. Most likely, he would want much more after I gave him a blowjob, they always want more… The day had just begun and already I knew that it would be a very long one. Reaching quickly, not wanting to make him wait and become angry with me, I took hold of the top of his pants and pulled them down.

"What are you doing?!" Axel shouted at me, shoving me away quickly before standing up, pulling his pants back on and redoing his button.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain of being slapped to bloom across my face any moment. We haven't even started and already I had displeased him… Please don't let him kill me for my mistake…

"Xion, why did you do that?" he asked me in a calmer, much softer tone, touching my cheek gently.

The contact of our skin made me flinch away; this had to be another trick to make me believe I could trust him. Why won't he just stop toying with me and do what he -

"Please don't be afraid," he said softly in my ear as he hugged me tightly, stopping my thought. "I don't want sex or anything like that from you, I told you that yesterday. All I wanted to do was get you away from them."

Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at him, on his knees in front of me with strong, warm arms holding me close in an embrace that had no sexual feel to it. This man was very persistent in tricking me to believe him. Maybe if I just pretend I don't know what he's trying to do, this will be over sooner.

"I'm sorry," I answered, hugging him back.

He held me there a moment, placing a soft hand behind my head carefully as though I would break any moment. We stayed in this position for a silent moment before he pulled away to look at me again.

"Demyx told me what happened this morning, can I see?" he asked.

I looked at him in confusion before realizing that he meant the cuts in my back. With a nod, I pulled off my shirt and bra with no hint of embarrassment at the fact that he could see my breast. Before I had revealed my breasts and laid down my clothing, he averted his eyes, giving my privacy until I turned my back to him. He slowly removed the bandages that hid the wounds then delicately traced one of the cuts with a finger.

When I flinched in slight pain as the exposed meat in my back was touched, he pulled away quickly.

"Sorry," he said quietly. "They don't look too bad, I've seen her do much worse before, but I'll put something on it to help heal faster."

I nodded in reply and he stood, leaving to go to his bathroom in search for the medicine. As he was gone, I took the time to look around his room. Just like every other room in the mansion, the floor and the walls were perfectly white. His bed, which is bigger than mine, was against the wall to the left of when you enter the room, with a black marble frame that matched the sheets, pillows, and comforter. The entire space that was taking place of a wall in front of you when you walk in was a massive window that had black drapes pulled closed to block out most of the sunlight and had a row of draws going up the walls on either side that went into them.

On the left wall, positioned directly in front of the bed, was a massive flat screen tv with a black table that held notebooks under it. To the right, is a large, very expensive looking glass case that went from the floor to the ceiling, which held many also expensive guitars. Some of them were written on, which to me ruined them; why would you want something as nice as that scribbled on? On the left wall was a door, from which Axel walked through carrying a small glass jar or cream.

Not once did he peak at my chest as he made his way back to where he was kneeling earlier, and it made me wonder if he didn't like how I looked. Was I not attractive to him?

"Now, this will sting at first, but only for a second," he said softly as I heard him unscrew the glass stopped and set it one the floor. "Then it will feel much better and your cuts will heal in a few day."

I nodded as I felt something cool being applied to my wounds and screwed my eyes shut as a stinging sensation spread across my back. Just as quickly as the pain came, it left and was replaced by a nice, warm feeling that I could feel filling in the cuts. Once the redhead had finished, he screwed the stopper back on the jar and put new bandages over the cuts gently.

"I have so much of this stuff, you wouldn't believe," he said with a chuckle. "You see, I like to play with fire and, as they say, when you play with fire, you get burned."

Half smiling at this, I remained silent as I suppressed a memory of Jake branding me as a little girl. He has a golden ring and when I was five he stuck it in the lit fireplace and burned his symbol into my skin. Of course, I don't remember the pain of it, but I do remember crying afterwards. Thankfully, the mark had left my skin and the reminder of who owned me was gone.

"You can put your clothes back on," Axel said, getting up to put the cream back where he had gotten it.

As he left, I carefully put my clothes back on, making sure not to mess up the bandages, and remained where I sat on the floor. Returning to the room, he plopped down on his bed and kicked off his boots, letting them hit the floor with a thump. He then turned on the tv and lay there, looking completely relaxed as he switched the channels to something he wanted to watch before his eyes went to me.

"The floors not that comfortable," he said. "Come sit up here and watch this with me."

Without a word, I stood and did as he asked, sitting down on the bed as far from him as I could. I watched the commercial for food that started to make my mouth water when I felt eyes on me. Peeking out the corner of my eyes, I saw that he was looking at me with a frown on his face.

"Listen, I'm not going to hurt you or do anything to you, ok? So just relax and come sit closer to me instead of acting like I'm a leper."

"A what?" I asked, turning my head to fully face him.

"It's a person with a type of skin disease that makes the skin fall off. Nasty thing to get," he explained, crinkling his nose up at the thought of it.

"That's horrible!" I said without thinking, making him laugh.

My cheeks warmed some as I blushed a little.

"Yeah, it is. Now come here cause I promise I don't have it."

With a small smile, I scooted closer to him and he placed his arm around my shoulders to make me get closer. When he was satisfied with the small space between us, he looked back at the tv.

"So what do you usually watch?" he asked, pressing a button on a touch-screen pad that made the tv go to a guide. "I don't mind watching chick shows, as long as it's not too girly."

"I don't watch tv," I replied, looking at the tv screen blankly, reading the titles of shows and movies.

"Well what did you watch before you were taken?"

A frown slowly made it's way to my face as I looked down at my lap, my fingers picking at each other as a distraction.

"I wasn't taken," I whispered. "I was sold."

Axel dropped his arm from around my shoulders and looked at me as the room went silent. I could tell that he was frowning at me, upset at my answer to his question, but I didn't dare look at him. This was just another trick, like yesterday. He's trying to make me think he cares, like when he put that cream on my cuts, just so he can cut me down later on and hurt me…

"Crap, I'm so sorry, Xion," he spoke sadly, breaking the silence that had fallen around us.

I shrugged my shoulders in response.

"Nothing you did," I replied, still not looking at him.

"I know but still, I should have been more sensitive about all this," he said then hugged me gently.

"It's ok," I told him, hugging him back hesitantly.

Even though I know he's just toying with me, I shouldn't do anything to anger him, so I'll have to play along until he does something. I don't want him to know that I'm aware of what he's doing, so I'll need to make him think I'm oblivious.

"I know you're curious to know more," I said after he pulled away. "I don't mind telling you what you want to know."

He looked at me for a moment, hesitating, before answering.

"If you're ok with it, then sure. It could help you to tell someone what you've had to go through."

So I told him everything that's happened from the beginning. I didn't go into detail when it came to the things I've had to do with the men I've pleasured, but only what he needed to know. And he was right, I did feel better telling him, to let it all out. I didn't cry when I told him these things, I said it all with a blank expression, but on the inside I felt like I was dying the pain was so great. Being broken hurt so much, and it hurts even worse when you know that there's no way to fix what's happened.

We sat there in complete silence after I was done as he absorbed it all, processing it and thinking of what to say to me now. Instead of speaking, he pulled me flush against his body and hugged me tightly, rubbing my back gently and soothingly.

"I'm not going to promise you this, because I cant see into the future and know that it will happen for sure, but I'm going to make sure things get better for you, Xion. You didn't deserve any of that cruelty, no one does."

I smiled sadly as he hugged me. This was nothing but lies, but he doesn't know my intentions of escaping here. I'll play his game, and use it against him in the end to help me leave this hell. It won't be easy, but I have to try…

"Lets get our minds off of this shall we?" he asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"How?"

The redhead sat there a moment, letting his eyes wonder around the room while thinking, before speaking again.

"Have you ever seen a horse in person?" he asked with a smile.

When we reached the stables, my eyes widened at the size of the horses, all fourteen of them. Each one of them had a large stall with hay on the ground, feeding and water buckets and their name on a metal plate on the gate. We walked down the isle and I looked at each nameplate of the horses we passed.

_ Lunatic _was the name of the first horse to my left. It was a very large, male horse that easily towered over me. He was all black save for a few large spots and small flecks of white on his back and a long white main, tail, and hair that grew around the hooves, covering them. Seeing that I was looking at him, the horse charged at the gate and I flinched back. With an angry whine, he reared up and kicked at me with his front legs, eyes glaring at me, making me look away.

On the right was a white and odd shade of blue color horse with a white main and tail named _Frozen Pride_. This one was also male, but seemed much nicer than the horse across from him. He looked to me then at Lunatic, whining softly as if calming him down. In response, the other horse quieted, only snorting at me once before turning away from me.

Moving on, I looked at the next horse, another male, on my left that's name is _Fair Game_. A large black and white horse, he seemed a bit frantic as it trotted around its stall, tossing its head back and forth.

"Luxord puts whiskey in his water, that's why he is so crazy," Axel explained to me, reading my mind.

I nodded, wondering if that could possibly kill the horse, and looked to my right. _Graceful Dahlia_ was its name, a female horse that was white with golden flecks, and she looked to be more fierce than Lunatic. She glared at me as I passed her stall and snapped at me, making me jump. Axel stepped between me and the angered animal, glaring right back at it. After a moment, she snorted and turned away.

Next on the left, was _Sharpshooter, _a white and brown horse that came up to the gate, watching us walk by. Hesitantly, I reached out a hand and petted him. He was really pretty and calm, neighing softly as I pet him.

"Xigbar never comes take care of him, even though it's his horse," Axel said, petting Sharpshooter. "He thought he wanted a horse but when we got him, he changed his mind saying he was too busy with his guns."

"Which one is he?" I asked.

There were few people who's names I knew, so it was hard to know which one he was talking about.

"The one with the eye patch," he answered. "Gave that to him when I first got here."

I didn't comment on this, and moved on to the next horse, _Skysplitter._ This one reminded me of a Dalmatian with it's markings, all white with black streaks along it's body. He trotted around in his pin and nudged at his gate as if trying to open it, restless and wanting to go out into the pasture.

"That one was a racing horse, one of the very best actually. Xaldin of course wanted that particular one and it was such a pain in the ass to get," Axel said.

"How'd you get him?" I asked, petting him as he continued to push on the gate.

"Well we found a horse that looked exactly like it, which took a month, then we monitored the security at the stable he was kept and switched them. It really sucked when we ran into a guard and instead of just knocking him out like I said, Ven just flipped out and killed the poor guy."

From how I've the blond act, this wasn't a surprise to hear. If anything, this just proves that I have to be very careful around him, or risk bringing on more pain than I will have to be put through already.

"Then," Axel continued, "when we got the horse back here and turned on the tv, we watched as the horse we traded it for had tripped and broke its leg. They had to put it down, of course, but Xaldin didn't care cause he had what he wanted."

That seems a bit drastic, especially for just wanting a horse, but it seems like anything these people want, they get no matter what. It's obvious that they have the money for anything, but they also have the strength to take anything they are denied of. But how do they have this much money? Xemnas looks like a very important person, but no occupation that I can think of has enough pay for everything he owns. Also, why are all these people here with him? None of them look like relatives at all, save for Roxas and Ventus, but they treat each other almost like family, a really dysfunctional one at that.

Continuing down the isle, I saw that the next four stalls were empty; _Lindworm_,_ Foudre_, _Ethereal_, and _Retribution_, must be out grazing in the pasture. Reaching the back of the stable, Axel went to a tall fiery-red horse that whined when it saw him. He smiled and petted the animal when it came to the gate.

"His name is Eternal Flame," he told me before I could look at the nameplate. "I found him where I use to live. Took me forever to catch him, much more train him."

He laughed, thinking of past memories of the horse, as I stepped up next to him and extended a hand to pet it. When Eternal Flame's eyes met mine, he looked at me unblinkingly as I cautiously petted him, expecting him to snap at me any moment.

"He lets very few people get close to him, much more pet him," Axel said, looking at me. "Animals are known to be able to tell good people from bad people."

"So if Ventus were to try and pet him, he would bite him or something?" I asked.

Eternal Flame snorted angrily at the mention of Ventus as Axel laughed.

"When that brat tried to do that, he went nuts; even broke down the gate just to get away. Took a while to get him to calm down."

I pictured this in my head, trying to imagine Ventus being scared of an angered horse. I highly doubt that he's the kind of person to be scared of anything, dangerous or not.

"Hey, you wanna go for a ride?"

"Isn't that dangerous?" I asked, looking up at him with concern.

My life may be hell, but I don't want to make things worse by trying to ride a horse and getting thrown off. Maybe this is what he's been planning? To get me to trust him so he can put me in harms way? I shouldn't do this, it could prove to be the death of me. But then again, what if I could use this as my escape? Sure I have no idea how to ride a horse, but if this is my only chance, I need to take it while I can.

"Yeah, if you aren't with someone who can look out for you," he replied with a chuckle. "Now come on, I'll get the horses ready."

Not wanting to get in his way, I stood aside and leaned against the stable wall as he put a saddle and reins on Eternal Flame. The best way I see it, I should stay with him and keep calm for a while before making a run for it. I just hope that the horse he brings me to ride is faster than his, or my plan is sure to fail.


	7. Darkness

**I'm so so very sorry for the chapter being updated much later than I planned on (once a week if you haven't noticed my routine) but I've been so very busy. Please forgive me! And please don't kill me for what happens in this chapter…**

"This," Axel called, walking a beautiful, completely white horse towards me, "is Oathkeeper. She's not exactly anyone's horse, but I guess she could be yours."

He handed me the reins and I held them tightly, nervous as to how this horse would react to me. Completely calm, she came closer to me and nudged my hand with her nose, which tickled my palm with the fine hairs. Cautiously, I petted her as she looked at me with golden eyes.

"She's amazing," I said, and she snorted softly as if responding to what I said.

"Yeah, well she was a rescue," he answered. "I found her running around in the woods emaciated and no owner to be found, so I kept her."

She's lucky, being rescued from her horrible life where as I am doomed to continue mine, the life of a Nobody. As a Nobody my purpose, my one and only purpose, is to do as I am told by any man, or as the case is now, or woman. I am to pleasure them whenever and however they command me to without hesitation or acting against their will. For as long as they keep me, I am at their mercy…

I shook my head, closing my eyes tightly closed. What am I doing? Why am I sulking over what the meaning of my life is and being envious of this horse? In a few moments, I may be free of all this forever. Before this opportunity passes me by, I have to act and not let my fear take over, making me stay in the position I currently am in.

"Hey, you ok?"

Opening my again, I looked at Axel standing next to me with a worried expression on his face. Fake. I know his concern for me is fake…

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. I'm scared of what might happen," I answered truthfully, but what I was really speaking of he had thought to be horse riding.

He smiled warmly at me and came closer, holding Eternal Flame's reins.

"It's going to be alright, Xion, I won't let anything happen to you. Just take my hand," he said, holding out his hand towards me, willing me to put my trust in him.

Without pause, I took his hand and forced my face to remain calm, so that my true emotions wouldn't betray me. HE then motioned me to step closer towards the horse in front of the seat that was strapped on top of her back.

"Now, place your foot into that right there and lift yourself up and onto the saddle," he instructed.

I set my foot into the triangle-shaped thing that hung from the saddle that he pointed to and hesitated.

"Don't worry, I got you," he reassured me, tightening his grip on my hand.

With a small nod, I hoisted myself up with his help and swung my other leg over the saddle, setting myself down on top. Still keeping a hold on my hand, he took the reins and handed them to me.

"Whatever you do, don't let go of these," he told me, complete seriousness in his voice. "If she is going too fast, pull them gently and she will slow down, okay? When you want her to go faster, tap the heels of your feet against her sides and she will. I trained her good."

Smiling up at me, he squeezed my hand gently before releasing it and mounting Eternal Flame. Taking up the reins he pulled on them some and made the horse face the entrance of the stables before having him move forward. I mimicked his actions and Oathkeeper moved to the side of the other horse.

"See? You're doing good!"

This is my chance. While he doesn't suspect anything I can take off and get out of here. There's nothing he can do, he'll be too surprised to be able to catch up to me as long as I get a head start. I just hope the guards don't try and shoot me…

Smiling at the redhead, I gave the horse the command to go faster and held tightly onto the reins as well as the saddle as she reared up then began to run. We raced out of the stable and into the morning sun, the warm wind whipping my hair this way and that as my heart began to beat faster in my chest. Behind me, I could hear the sound of Axel laughing and his horse galloping after me. I didn't dare look back to see if he was still hiding his real intentions behind false emotions or was showing his true nature.

Oathkeeper flew across the pasture as I wildly looked around for any sign of escape. The space for the horses was enormous, no matter which way I look the fence that enclosed it seemed so very far away. No matter, I shouldn't let this discourage me, I need to take advantage of this. I need to leave this place!

"YAH!" I shouted, making Oathkeeper run faster to the right for the fence.

Maybe if I can have her build up enough speed, she could jump the fence. After that, we can ride as far away from here and these people as need be and go to someone who can help me… No, that won't be any good, these people have more power and money than anyone I've ever seen and they are sure to have people who will do me harm for bringing their wrong doing to the eyes of the public. Once I'm gone, I need to find a way to live undetected by anyone that works for these evil people. As for Oathkeeper, I can't afford to have her with me, she will attract too much attention to me, so I'll have to release her at some point then continue on foot.

My plan now decided, I focused on the target that sped closer and closer to me with every second that passed. The fence now only a hundred feet away, I closed my eyes and prayed that the horse would jump and make it over. Feeling the muscles in Oathkeeper's body move to jump, I held on tightly and felt the sensation of being thrown high into the air, almost as thought I were weightless. Time slowed to a crawl as we soared over the high fence.

I opened my eyes to see that not only were we jumping the fence that went around the horse pasture, but an entire space between it and another fence I hadn't seen before now. Slowly, I began to feel my body lift up and off of the saddle, my feet slipping out of where they were to stay secure. Overwhelming fear overcame me as I became separated from Oathkeeper, flying in a different direction than where she will land. Suddenly, time sped up and the ground raced up to meet me along with the horrible pain of contact, making me cry out.

A horrible, stinging numbness came over me as my head swam, Darkness closing in around me. This Darkness was cold, increasing the pain that was inflicted upon me, and I became scared for my life. Closing my eyes, I curled up in a ball, seeking any release from this but found none. Am I dying? Is the Darkness that I feel consuming my heart taking me away from this life? As horrible as my existence may be, I didn't want it to end, I didn't want to die. Please don't let me die…

"XION!"

The sound of my name being called was so faint, like a whisper of a whisper. I could feel my life extinguishing, the pain slowly leaving as the numbness took over. My mind began to slow as did my heart, allowing the Darkness to take over it even more.

"XION ANSWER ME!"

How odd that the voice calling me sounded so close, yet so far away all at once…

"XION GET THE FUCK UP!"

Pain bloomed across my cheek, waking up my senses and mind. My eyes flew open as the Darkness was being pushed back from my heart and soul and I saw Axel standing at the fence of the pasture, his face filled with shock and fear. Why is he so scared? Is it me? No, that can't be it…

Looking around, I saw a forest and with further inspection, saw a great number of dogs. They were large and had fur that looked soft to the touch. I smiled and blinked at them dumbly. As the dogs came closer, I felt my mind begin to slip again and the Darkness taking a strong, firm hold on my heart. The cold that surrounded and filled me turned to a freezing chill as the world around me swam.

"XION…"

The voice grew fainter and fainter until it was no more, no longer there to bother me. I'm so tired and weak, all I want to do is sleep, take a little nap before I try to run away from… What am I running from? It doesn't matter. I need rest… My eyes falling closed for the last time, I lay still and welcomed the Darkness as it took over my heart.

_Half An Hour Later_ _Axel's P.O.V._

Carefully, I took off my pants and looked down at the bite on my leg from one of the wolves. That damn bitch is lucky I didn't snap its neck for this. It's not all that deep, but it hurt like a mother fucker none the less.

"No need to be a pussy about it," I said to myself quietly.

With a sigh, I applied some of the cream I used on Xion earlier this morning then bandaged up the wound. When Saix gets back from his trip and sees what I did to his wolves, he's going to try and kill me, literally. The last time this happened and I killed one of those mutts, I had to leave the place with Dem, Zexion, Ven, and Roxas for almost half a year until Xemnas had him agree not to try and murder one of us in our sleep painfully. The way he sees it, I kill one of his wolves, he gets to kill one of my friends. I kid you not when I say this guy is mentally insane.

Of course, that's why Xemnas wants him here in the first place; we all have a reason for him having us here. You see, he's a big shot baddy with loads of power and money so whatever he wants he just takes. Thing is, he didn't get that there are people out there that aren't intimidated by him and will fight back, which is where we come in. We're like his own little army that protects him from everything the rivals throw at him. Each one of us has something he can use to his gain and since we need him as much as he needs us, we can't say no.

So, we're pretty much stuck here until we either die at the hands of his enemies, and there are many, or he finds us useless and throws us out like yesterdays trash. In return for our services, we get luxury, money, and pretty much whatever we want. It sure beats living on the streets were at any moment you'll get jumped and killed, that's for sure. But that doesn't help my conscious…

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I stood and left my ruined favorite pair of pants on the bathroom floor and went into my room to check on Xion. She lay on my bed motionless as a rock, still unconscious, which made me worry. If she doesn't wake up soon, she may need to go to the hospital and I'll be in a shit-load of trouble cause no way in hell am I handing her over to that psycho Vexen. Ven will most likely throw a bitch fit over breaking the 'new toy' on the first day and I'll never hear the end up it from the rest of those asses. I swear, one of these days I'm going to loose it and –

"Mm…"

My attention was brought out of my thoughts and to Xion, who began to sit up way too fast after that fall she had. I moved to her side quickly and held her down before she could make any sudden moves and further injure herself.

"Take it easy," I told her softly, "You're okay now. You're safe."

Her eyes opened slowly and she looked at me with a confused expression. When she seemed to realize exactly where she was, her eyes widened and she made a noise like she was surprised.

"I fell off the horse," she sad and I could see the fear grow in her eyes.

You fell off the horse? You fucking kidding me? You made the horse jump two fences cause you thought that was your best chance of getting out of here and stared at a pack of wolves that saw you as a mid-day snack then decided to take a damn nap!

"Yeah you did and you could've died pulling a dumbass stunt like that," I snapped, pissed off at what she did and what she made me go through to save her ass.

She flinched and shrank away from me into the bed at my tone and I mentally punched myself. The fuck is wrong with me? That was so uncalled for, saying that right after what happened and especially to someone like her. She has enough shit to deal with without me yelling at her, even if what she did was completely idiotic.

"Sorry," I said quietly, letting go of her to just sit next to her. "I shouldn't have said that. But don't go doing crazy things like that okay? I won't be there to save you every time."

Not wanting to look at me, she stared off out the window quietly, almost like she was too scared to speak. Honestly, I don't blame her for being scared. If I were used and abused by a bunch of sick bastards all my life like she was, I'd be terrified of men. I know that she thinks how we treated her last night was some sick trick cause she makes it pretty obvious she doesn't trust us, but I won't hold that against her. After a while, she'll come to trust us like Nam did.

"You saved me?" she asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you were out cold after you fell off the horse and the wolves would've gotten you if I hadn't first," I replied.

"Wolves!?" she asked, eyes wide again and full of shock.

"Saix has a private wolf enclosure next to the horse pasture and you landed in it when you tried to bust out of here," I explained. "I had to go in and get you."

She went quiet again, this time looking down at her hands in her lap.

"Hey, it's okay," I told her, putting an arm around her shoulders gently. "I'll take the responsibility for this and everything is going to be fine."

"No it's not," she mumbled, her hands balling up into fists. "Nothing is ever going to be fine."

Well she has a point there, I mean in the situation she's in it would take a miracle to fix things for her. There's really not much me or the others can do for her except treat her right and cheer her up as much as we can when it's our turn with her, but I can tell that that won't be enough for her like it was for Nam.

Naminé … I really do miss her. There're so many people that were close to me that I've lost. All I had for the longest time was my little sister after our brother was killed and when she was gone, I was alone. But for two years now, I've had Demyx, Zexion, and Roxas then latter on Naminé. I promised myself I wouldn't let anything happen to them because from then on, they were my new family, and I broke that promise. All I want is for them to be safe and happy, I'll do whatever it takes to get that for them.

I failed. Naminé is dead because I didn't keep my damn promise… The only way I can make things right to her is if I go through with what she wanted. It was her last request, her dying wish, and I'll be damned if I'm not going to fulfill it. Just give me a little time Nam and I'll do it.

"What happened to your leg?!"

Brought out of my thoughts, I looked at Xion.

"What're you talking about?" I asked.

She pointed at my left leg silently, eyes wide with worry, and I looked to see the bandaged wound. With all that emotional crap going on in my head, I had completely forgotten about the bite. Despite being a huge pansy for a moment, I guess it was a damn good distraction from the pain.

"Oh I got bit by one of those mutts," I explained. "It's not bad," I added to make her not worry so much.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault," she said quietly, bringing her hands up to her face as if to block me from seeing her cry.

"Hey, hey it's okay, really it is," I said softly, hugging her gently and stroking her hair. "It's worth it since you're okay, so don't worry about it."

Remaining silent, she kept her eyes covered and sniffled a little. I frowned at her, knowing that the main reason she's so upset is because she thinks that because it's her fault I got hurt, that I'm going to hurt her. I understand why she thinks that, really I do, but it's so aggravating trying to get her to trust me.

"Look, I know you think the nice things I say and how I treat you like a real human being is nothing but a load of shit, but please try and realize that it's not," I said calmly. "If I was like those assholes that were fighting over you this morning and really did want to hurt you, I wouldn't have jumped into that wolf pin to save you. Please understand that Demyx, Zexion, Roxas, and I aren't like that, we really do want to be your friends and help you."

After a moment, she peeked up at me through her fingers and I smiled at her, wanting her to see that what I said is the truth.

"We're going to help you any way we can and we will do anything necessary to do that," I added. "No one has to know about your runaway attempt or how badly it went."

"Thank you," she answered with a small smile.

I hugged her close carefully; since I don't know the extent of her injuries from the fall I need to be careful with her just to be sure I don't hurt her.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked.

She nodded her response.

"Good. Now can you give me a smile and then we can watch tv and relax?"

Laughing at this, which made me happy and feel successful, she beamed up at me then hugged me back. I then picked up the remote from my nightstand and turned on the tv, flipping through the channels until I found Americas Funniest Home Videos. Since she's never really watched tv, it wouldn't be too entertaining for her to watch regular tv shows cause she won't know what's going on. So watching people fail epicly is the best option. Also, it's a funny show.

_**Two Hours Later**_

_**Xion's P.O.V.**_

This show we've been watching has to be the weirdest and funniest thing I've ever seen, literally. I never get to watch tv except when I saw a few seconds of whatever Jake was watching (porn) every now and then, so this is the first time I get to watch. My first time really laughing is today by watching people be foolish and carefree. What makes this even more interesting is that these people send their videos to this show, they actually want the world to see the silly things they do.

Even though this is a good and funny show, I haven't been paying full attention to it. Instead, I've been thinking about the events of my first two days here as well as what Axel had said. It's true that if he did want to hurt me, he would have let those wolves devour me while I was knocked out instead of risking his life to save me. Unless he's insane, I don't think anyone would go to the extent of endangering their life just to gain the trust of someone they want to injure.

As much as I want to believe that he and the others want to be my friends, I can't just jump into this, I need more time to be sure that they're trustworthy. I feel bad doing this to them when they really could be being honest with me, but the things that could come out of this if I'm wrong make it necessary. Plus, the redhead said he understands why I feel this way, so it's no harm done really. Better to ask for forgiveness than be tricked.

"Thank you," I said, taking his attention off the tv, where a dog was walking on its front paws and urinating at the same time.

"What for?" he asked, looking at me.

I laughed a little at his question. Is his memory really that horrible?

"For saving me and for being my first friend," I answered, feeling a bit nervous so I looked out the window.

"There's no need to thank me for that, Xion," he replied, hugging me again.

Suddenly, the bedroom door burst open, making me jump in surprise while Axel sat unfazed. Demyx and Zexion came in, the blonde looking very mad while the other remained emotionless.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Axel?!" Demyx yelled, walking in to stand in front of the bed.

"What're you going on about now, Dem?" he asked calmly.

By how Axel is reacting to this, I'd say that these things happen a lot.

"Don't give me that crap! You know very well what you did," he continued to yell as Zexion only stood there looking at Axel, shaking his head in disappointment. "I can't believe you would do that to someone! What would Naminé think?"

Closing his eyes, Axel took a deep breath then let it out, trying to calm himself.

"Well don't believe it you idiot, I didn't do anything to Xion. Unless you count making her laugh that is," he said, his eyes still closed.

Demyx and Zexion then looked at me, wanting me to tell them if this were the truth or not. Silently, I nodded in response and the two calmed down.

"Crap, I'm sorry for going off on you like that," Demyx said with a frown.

"It's fine. I'm just worried that you hit your head or something and then got the stupid idea that I'd use Xion like that," the redhead answered.

"I was just so surprised that you wanted to take the first day and with what you said, it made me think you were really going to…"

Letting his words go unfinished, it was clear what they were talking about. Instead of trusting their friend to not do what the others would have to me, they came to the worst conclusion.

"I only said that to make the others think that was what I was going to do. You know that if I told them what I was really going to do they were going to tell me no and she would have went with one of them," he explained.

"Well now I feel like an idiot," the blonde said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Changing the subject before you can make a smart-ass remark, what did you two do all day?"

"I rode a horse for the first time," I answered before Axel could open his mouth.

Suddenly, my head began to throb, the pain of it making me lean forward and press my head against my knees tightly. My eyes began to tear up as I bit my tongue to keep from crying. My entire body aches from the fall but I could easily ignore it. This is just too much. It feels ten times worse than my head being banged against a brick wall repeatedly, and I know exactly what that feels like. I can barely hear the guys talking, the pain I'm experiencing is blocking out almost everything. Hands began to grab at me and I flinched at the contact. Everything hurts so much, I want it to all stop. I want it to go away…

The throbbing went down slowly and was replaced by a numbness that ran throughout my body. I welcomed it, happy for the release from the pain. When I opened my eyes everything was blurry and going dark. Three figures stood around me as everything faded, consumed by Darkness.

**What an eventful second day! I'm sorry if this wasn't so good, I rushed through it because I didn't want to end up taking even longer to be able and update. I promise I'll try my hardest to update on Saturdays if not sooner. Please remember to review and tell me how you liked having a different point of view! Your opinions mean a lot and can change the future of our dear Xion! Thank you for all your support and have a great day!**

**P.S. A few of you were asking when Roxas and Xion will start becoming friends and then get together. I can't exactly rush into it because it wouldn't seem right seeing as how he is getting over the death of his first love, Naminé. But I promise that you will see their relationship form soon!**


	8. Daddy

**I hated rewriting this, not cause I don't like the story, it's cause I had written it already and I can't remember exactly how I had it which really bothers me. Of course I'm only going to get even more frustrated when I have to rewrite all the other chapters that I lost… I'm really sorry about all this but I'm trying my best to fix this so bear with me! Hope you enjoy after such a very long wait! Please review; it helps me know how you're liking it!**

_**Axel's P.O.V.**_

"What the heck just happened?" Demyx asked as I held Xion who was unconscious again.

"She had an accident while we were out today," I answered, carefully looking for the place on her head that she hit when she fell.

"An accident?" Zexion questioned, stepping forward to look at the passed out girl in my arms.

"We went ride the horses and she tried to run off and it went bad. You remember Lucy? Well she did the same as her but wasn't eaten as you can see," I said as I found the bruised lump on the side of her head. "One of those mutts bit me but I'll be alright."

Demyx frowned, looking deeply hurt about what Xion did. He's a softhearted guy who's easily hurt and I knew that what happened would upset him a lot. Sadly, he got the idea in his head that Xion would trust us right off the bat like Naminé did, so he probably thinks he did something wrong. What's worse is that we're all still grieving over Nam's gruesome murder, which happened not five days ago. Roxas is more hurt than us for sure, I mean they were pretty much together and he has to deal with her being killed and living with her killers, one that is his brother.

It's pure hell living with these insane people, not just because they are constantly getting on my nerves but because they killed our friend. We want revenge for Nam but we can't do that right now, we have to wait for the right moment or else we'll be the ones six feet under. With Xemnas and Saix gone, we're closer to being able to get out of here but we need help. Even though the four of us are great fighters, we're still outnumbered so we can't risk loosing.

"We need to take her to Vexen, she's hurt pretty bad," Zexion said.

"No way! He's a crazy freak so there's no telling what he's going to do to her," I replied.

That sicko wanted to dissect Nams and even mutate her but the selfish bastards we live with told him no. He experiments on stray cats and dogs, most of them dying but the ones that survive…well lets just say that one time there was a cat that got out with body parts that shouldn't be there… Freaky shit goes on in the basement where his lab is, so everyone tries to stay clear of there as well as him. Only reason he's here is because he's an expert at making poisons and bombs that we use against the gangs that try to show the world what kind of person Xemnas really is.

This guy is nothin but pure evil, and I'm sure I don't even know the half of what he does. But he's the owner of tons of million dollar corporations and is even running to be president of the country. The public sees him as an honest, humble, kind, and caring man who will bring our country to great things, but really he's a greedy asshole who steals money from everyone and will kill anyone who gets in the way. Since he's so high and mighty, he decided he's not gonna do his own dirty work so he has us here to do it for him but tells the public that we are a charity case, giving homeless people a place to live. All of us that live here, save for the twins, are, "good for nothing evil throat slitters," according to the country.

There are very few who know who this guy really is and that's who we're here to kill for. Yeah, being here and doing these things for this guy is a horrible thing I'm doin, but what other choice do I have? It's stay here in the lap of luxury where the only thing I have to do is kill a few people or go back to the streets where I have nothing and will most likely be found by the enemies of my past and later on charged for all my crimes. So I ignore my conscious to a degree and do what this douche bag asks me to until something better comes along, then I'll pack my bags and leave this all behind.

"Earth to Axel!" Demyx said, snapping his fingers in front of my face and bringing me out of my thoughts. "We need to figure out what to do with her."

"Bringing her to Vexen is the only thing we can do, that or the hospital where they'll ask who she is and risk blowing our cover," Zexion said, glaring at us, agitated at us for not doing what he said.

"Fine, but if he tries anything he's dead," I answered after a moment of hesitation. "I don't care if Xemnas gets pissy, there's many others like that nut he can get."

Carefully, Demyx took Xion from my arms and held her close as he looked at her with a look of worry. Not caring about my injured leg, I hopped of my bed and headed out the door and towards the basement.

"Come on and lets get this over with, I don't wanna be near this guy for long," I said angrily as they followed close behind me.

_**Xion's P.O.V.**_

_ I laughed happily as my mommy hid behind her hands, saying in a funny voice, "Where'd mommy go?" She's so silly, I know she didn't go anywhere, but I keep giggling as I pull her hands away and she says, "Here I am!" Her warm hands picked me up and threw me high up in the air then caught me as I smiled at her. My mommy is so beautiful, her long black hair and bright blue eyes that were filled with love and happiness all the time. I love my mommy._

_ Setting me back down on the grass, she sits next to me and hands me my bottle. I take it just as I hear a door open and turn to see daddy coming out of the house holding my sister. Daddy sits next to me and puts my sister beside me then gives both of us a kiss on the forehead. My sister and I giggle then look at each other with bright smiles. It's so weird how she looks so much like me, like I'm looking at a mirror. All the others at the place mommy and daddy bring us most days look different than each other, we're the only ones who look the same._

_ I wish I could talk like mommy and daddy can so I can ask them why we look the same, but every time I try it sounds funny and they laugh. My sister said, "Mama," once and they looked so happy but when I tried it didn't come out right. They can't understand what I'm trying to say but they, though I can understand them, but they always figure out what I want eventually. Sooner or latter I'll be able to talk and then I can tell mommy that I dropped my bottle a while back and it's still under their bed._

"_What's wrong?" mommy asked daddy, and I looked at him and saw he looked upset._

_ Crawling over to him I tried to call his name but again it sounded funny, but it at least made him laugh. I don't like it when they're sad or when they cry cause then I cry; I wanna make them happy._

"_I heard something from inside the house," daddy said to mommy. "I'm going to see what it is."_

_ Daddy got up and I watched him walk back in the house as mommy gave my sister her bottle. Through the window I saw daddy walk through the room they make our food in and into the room we play in. I was going to go back and drink my bottle but then I saw something move in the food room. Watching I saw that it was someone I didn't know that had something over their face. The person followed daddy then stood outside the playroom where daddy was, holding some black, weird looking toy. Where they playing hide and seek?_

_ I tried to call for daddy again, to tell him where the person was hiding so he would be happy to win but it came out weird again, but I was getting closer to saying it. Daddy looked around the playroom as the other person stood by the door, almost like they were gonna be funny and surprise daddy when he came out. Trying to call for daddy again, I kept watching them play hide and seek. After one of them one I wanted to play next._

"_Da," I managed to say and I smiled with joy at being closer to calling daddy._

_ Mommy gleamed down at me, also happy that I was about to say my first word. I guess she didn't know that daddy was playing hide and seek inside without us cause she didn't watch as daddy turned to leave the playroom. I wanted so much to help him win the game so I tried harder to call for him._

"_Da…Daddy," I said and I laughed happily, clapping my hands with excitement._

_ Daddy didn't hear me though so I couldn't tell him where the person was and watched as he walked out of the playroom. The other person pointed their toy at daddy and it made a very loud noise, like when I accidentally pulled pulled the heavy lamp of the small table while trying to get a toy. It must have surprised daddy a lot because he fell over and yelled really loud. Mommy was also surprised at the loud sound and looked at where the person was then picked my sister and me up and ran. Where we playing hide and seek now too?_

_ I looked behind us and saw the other person running through the house to come catch us and win the game. Mommy ran through the yard and into the small room by the fence where she sat us on the floor and closed the door before putting a lot of things in front. Was mommy cheating? If she blocks the door then the other person won't get us and they already know where we're hiding. Looking at my sister, I watched as she crawled around, not interested in out game._

_ She went to the hole in the wall where the fluffy doggie would come through to eat the food mommy and daddy gave it; I miss the doggie, it would lick our faces and was really soft. I sat there and watched as my sister went through the hole and then I couldn't see her anymore. A loud noise made me look back at the door where mommy was pushing the door so it wouldn't open. Why wasn't mommy playing fair?_

_ There was another noise and I saw as a part of the door broke and a hand came in holding that weird toy. Mommy was so surprised that she yelled and then there was a loud noise like the one from in the house. Just like daddy, mommy fell over she was so surprised. Then the door was quickly pulled open and all the stuff in front of in fell over and the other person came in. I started to cry when they stepped on my finger as they came in and looked at mommy who always kissed it better when I got hurt, but she didn't move._

_ The person got off my finger and looked down at me sitting on the ground as I kept crying. Raising my arms up to them, I waited for them to pick me up and kiss my finger better since mommy wasn't moving. They just stood there for a while looking at me until they finally picked me up and held me close before running out of the small room and through the yard. I looked back and saw mommy still lying on the ground in the small room and then saw my sister come back through the hole._

_ As the person ran through the house getting all the shinny things mommy and daddy never let my sister and me touch I saw daddy still on the floor. He must be sleeping because he's not moving._

"_Daddy," I said, trying to wake him up._

_ He didn't move and I really wanted him to wake up because I wanted him to hear me say his name so he will be happy and he spilt some red juice on his shirt. The person holding me didn't wake up him as we left the house and I waved bye to mommy and daddy and my sister as I was put in the person's car._

**Thank you for your time, I appreciate it! And now, here are a few words from Cry! :) Check him out on YouTube he's awesome! Or you can check out his livestream tonight starting at 10:00 pm at **** .tv/cryaotic****! Make sure you have popcorn!**

"_**Seto, I really hope this girl is worth all the crap she's making us go through to save her. I really do man. She's probably not even into you; she's probably a lesbian! Which you know is fine but it doesn't do you any favors ya'know? Which I'm pretty sure that your whole goal is to be like, 'Hey, I touched her once so I wanna do it again,' but if she's a lesbian then that's not gonna happen. You're not gonna live in some fantasy world and be like, 'Oh man she's going to totally love me and we'll make her straight.' No. You don't do that."**_

_**Cryaotic plays **__**Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (part 11)**_


End file.
